


ita fieret

by qusarasil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Doomed Relationship, Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Love, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Songfic, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qusarasil/pseuds/qusarasil
Summary: за окном догорает потрясающий закат. уже видны звёзды, хаотично разбросанные по бескрайнему вечернему небу. свет заходящего солнца косыми лучами падает в окно, оставляя причудливые тени и окрашивая всё в алый.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	ita fieret

**Author's Note:**

> небольшая зарисовка об абстрактных девушках.

_i don't wanna be your friend  
i wanna kiss your lipsu  
i wanna kiss you until  
i lose my breath  
  
_

за окном догорает потрясающий закат. уже видны звёзды, хаотично разбросанные по бескрайнему вечернему небу. свет заходящего солнца косыми лучами падает в окно, оставляя причудливые тени и окрашивая всё в алый. 

девушки любуются им, сидя на одеяле, усеянном далёким планетами и яркими звёздами. одна, что выше, осторожно приобнимает другую за плечо, иногда мягко поглаживая кончиками пальцев скрытую тканью футболки кожу. вторая же девушка положила голову на плечо второй, прикрыв глаза, явно наслаждаясь моментом. алые лучи играют на их лицах, от чего иногда кто-то жмурится, улыбаясь. 

_это ли не счастье?_

низкая девушка приподнимает голову от плеча, тревожа другую и заставляя вопросительно взглянуть на неё. та вздыхает, глядя на возлюбленную и кладёт голову обратно, обнимая недоумевающую девушку за корпус обеими руками. она всё понимает без слов, переводя руку с плеча на волосы той, осторожно поглаживая шоколадные кудри. пропускает локоны сквозь пальцы, вновь возвращаясь к макушке. они сидят в тишине, нарушаемой редкими возгласами птиц. 

_так всё и должно быть._

**Author's Note:**

> строчки в начале главы из песни girl in red - i wanna be your girlfriend.


End file.
